Just Wanna Be Whole
by HopelessxHearts
Summary: After Gwen's death Peter is slowly putting the pieces back together of his life. He knows that she would want him to be happy, to keep going. What he didn't realize was how Mary Jane was going to be the one person to help him. He didn't realize just how important she would become to him.


**A/N: First off hi! Thank you for deciding to check this out! I got this idea while reading some other amazing Spiderman fan fiction that is out there! I have written on this site before. However I decided I wanted a fresh start and made this new account! I am hoping that you guys like this! I am sort of just going with the flow of things and don't know how many chapters this will be. This is kind of short to start but the chapters will get longer as it goes on. Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think! With that being said, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Peter doesn't know how Mary Jane ended up asleep in his bed.<p>

He doesn't know why she showed up at his door in the middle of the night.

All he does know is the last time they spoke to each other, he yelled at her. He said things that he wouldn't have said if he had been thinking straight. All because she had mentioned Gwen. The moment that Gwen's name fell from Mary Jane's lips, something in him had snapped. He had yelled at her till he couldn't even stand the sight of her face. It was only when he reached that point did he leave. Even after he came out of his depression he avoided her.

Mostly because he didn't know what to say to her. It's not like they have never fought before. They have had some pretty horrible arguments in the past. However he knows that he's the one that's too blame. He will never be able to forget the look on the red head's face. She had tears in her eyes by the time that he stormed away from her.

Which is why, for the life of him, he doesn't understand what is happening. She just barged in and climbed into his bed without even saying a word. Seconds later she was sound asleep. He just stared, his mouth wide open. He eventually gets up from his desk and goes to switch off the light. His gaze goes to the bed that belongs to his roommate. His roommate is gone, working or studying. Peter knows that he'll be back so he can't take the other bed.

A sigh came from him before he went to grab his pajama pants. Normally he wouldn't wear a shirt but it doesn't feel right. So he pulls on one of the many hipster t-shirts from his closet. After that he just stands there and stares down at his bed. Mary Jane is curled up on her side, facing him. The blanket is at her hip and her shirt pushed up from her tossing and turning. The last time he shared someone's bed was when he was with Gwen.

His movement is timid but he slowly lifts the blanket and climbs in. The moment he body meets the mattress, Mary Jane's body curls around his. That makes him tense up and he looks down at her. He can remember sharing a bed with her before. Back when they were kids and his aunt had allowed it. Of course back then was when he had rocket ships on his sheets. She had been wearing barbie pajamas and he had on ones with ninja turtles.

Her arm finds it's way over his chest and her head on his shoulder. Part of him feels uncomfortable but he knows he needs sleep. Its rare that he gets to since night is often when he goes out as Spiderman. Crime never stops in the city. It took him weeks before he even looked at that suit after Gwen's death. Let alone to put it on and go back out into the city. He looks towards the photos that he has taped up on his wall.

His wall isn't nearly as bad as the walls in his room back home used to be. Granted there are tons of photos taped up, it isn't as insane. Most of them were photos of him and Gwen. One of Aunt May and Uncle Ben. There are even some of Mary Jane, Gwen and Harry hanging out together. That was back before everything got so messed up. Back when he and Harry were actual friends. So much has changed and yet Mary Jane is now the constant in his life.

He finally lets his arm wrap around her, holding her to him. If she was to wake up she would realize her ear was pressing right against where his heart is. She would be able to hear how it's racing due to his nerves. He can't help but think of when he and Mary Jane tried dating. That was back before he and Gwen got involved. It was almost a disaster and that was putting it nicely.

His free arm shoots out to turn off the lamp. A small sigh escapes from him before he presses his lips to her hair," Goodnight Mary Jane."

* * *

><p>Mary Jane wakes up to the feeling of a hand running through her hair. Also the faint sound of a slow and steady heart beat. It takes her a few seconds to remember what happened. How she decided that she was tired of avoiding Peter. How she just barged into his room without a word and made herself comfortable. Only because she knew how he needed someone around. She knows that Harry isn't really around anymore and Peter doesn't seem to have made that many friends so far.<p>

Her eyes slowly open to see him staring at her. Normally she would be creeped out but she knows he's probably confused. He doesn't say anything when he realizes she is awake. She bit down on her bottom lip, looking up towards his face. It takes her a second to figure out that he isn't mad. In fact he actually seems calm, a good thing in her book. Neither of them seems to want to say anything. At least not right away so instead they stare at each other.

Minutes tick by and the only sound is their combined breathing.

"Friend's again?" asks Mary Jane finally.

It's not exactly a surprise that she's the one to break the silence. From what Peter can remember she was always the loud one. The one who always said whatever was on her mind. Even when they were kids she was like that. Peter remembers how he used to find it annoying at first. Over the years he got used to it. He got used to a lot of things about her.

She, of course, got used to a lot of things about him. Most people that knew them were confused as to how they were friends before. Especially when it came to high school. There was a point in time when they did kind of drift apart. That was when she was dating Flash and one of the popular kids. Which really meant she was just one of the girls that partied way too much and didn't care about school. That changed and she started to calm down shortly after Flash cheated on her.

Peter finds himself smiling and he nods," Friend's again."


End file.
